I Can Help You
by SinChild
Summary: A fanfic about two friends. (First story) It's a simple story that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

I just woke up and today was my 16th birthday. The smell of smoke hit my face as I sat up and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mo-" I shut my mouth as I saw the cruel smile on her face.

"It's time for you, to get out of my house." She threw a suitcase and my backpack on mybed and spoke again. "Get out of this house my 12:00. No later, understand!?"

I swallowed hard and slowly nodded. Mom walked out on my room and I finally got out of bed.

About an hour later, I finished packing. I slumped back on my bed and traced my fingers over the many scars on my arms. I stared at my razor blade in my bag. 'Not now' I thought. I slowly picked up the bladeandplaced it in my backpack  
with mylaptop. 'Just incase' I thought again. I slowly pulled my sweatshirt over my head as my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I sighed and pulled it out. I had a text from my friend, Zach.

"Happy birthday!" It read with several emojis after it.

"Thanks," I replied, "The day isn't great so far."

"Why is that?"

"My mom just kicked meout of the house." I looked to the clock, which read 11:30. I quickly typed, "Pick me up at 12:00, please." I quickly shut off my phone and closed the suitcase. I rushed out of the door and out of the house. I saw Zach's car sittingin  
the street and smiled. I slowly approached the car and knocked on the window. He rolled down the window and I saw his beautiful, hazel eyes. I didn't notice how long I was staring.

"What are you staring at?" He asked me which caused meto enter back into reality.

"O-Oh.. I was just looking at y-your car. Yeah, your car." I was starting to blush and he could see it, too. He slowly exited the car and opened the trunk. I picked up my suitcase and backpack but he took them from my arms andput themin the  
/trunk. I walked over the the passenger's seat, opened the door, and sat down. Zach slide into the driver's seat and stared at me. He quickly turned to the road and started to drive.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice." I broke the silence and smiled at him.

"Well, your like a sister to me. I'll always be here for you."

I stared out at the road. "Um.. Where are we going?"

"Oh please, like you don't know. We're going to your favorite place!" I felt a smile creep into my face. This man knew me too well.

* * *

We sat in silence for a minute inside the Chick-Ful-A. It was really hot outside but I refused to take off my sweatshirt, he couldn't see my scars. Zach finally broke the silence.

"Your Mom's pretty rough, isn't she?" I nodded but didn't talk, I just stared at Zach. His hazel eyes, his brown hair, slightly pale skin, he was just perfect. I,on the other hand,had dirty bold hair, grayish blue eyes, was superpale,andnot  
perfect at all. As I stared at him, he was staring back. Zach broke the silence again.

"You should take off that sweatshirt, it's getting really hot."

"I-I'm good.." He couldn't know just yet, he had a wait a little longer.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stared slightly concerned at me.

"Yep, yep, all good.." I nodded as I talked. I knew he was suspicious but he couldn't know yet.

* * *

We walked outside after we ate. He walked to his car and I walked and sat on the curb. Soon, he walked over and sat next to me.

"I have nowhere to go." I said before he had time to ask. My head dropped and I stared at the pavement.

"That's not true!" He raised my head with his fingers. "You can stay with me." Even though Zack was only 17, his parents were rich and he had his ownhouse. A huge house

I jumped up slightly and hugged Zach as tight as I could. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. "T-thank you so much.."


	2. Chapter 2

He tightly hugged back then we both stayed still, embracing each other. I feltmysweatshirt sleeves rolling up and I pulled them back down. We stayed hugging for a few minutes then Zach got up.

"Let's go bud." He put his hand out as I felt my cheeks get hot. Oh god, I was blushing again. I slowly reached up and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and lead me to the car. He opened the door, I sat in the passenger seat, he slowlyand carefullyclosedthe  
/door and walked to the drivers door. He looked over to me and smiled before he headed home.

* * *

He slowly unlocked the door to his huge house. He was carrying my suitcase but my backpack was slung over my shoulder.

"Welcome Home." He smiled as he stepped to the side so I could walk inside. This house was huge and I mean HUGE. On the right of the entrance was a kitchen which seemed untouched. The left of the entrance was a flat screen TV with a lot of consoles underit.  
/Xbox, PS4, even some older game consoles. I sawa bunch on games and controllers on a neat shelf.

"Woah.." I walked further into the house.

There was a stair case in the right corner of the house. I quickly ran up the stairs like a little kid. I saw doors, a lot of doors. Zach had followed me up the stairs.

"There's that bathroom." He pointed to the room at the end of the hall. "That's my room." He pointed to the door in front of them. "And you'll, be staying here" He walked and opened a door next but far from his. I walked inside and gasped, it was huge.  
/A smilecrossed his face and he put my bag down.

"I'll let you get used to theroom. Need anything?"

"I-I should be good." This house was so overwhelming but then a saw a door across from my room. I walked past Zach and looked at the door.

"Oh, that's the office." Without asking him, I opened the door. It was an office but there was a camera on a tripod and a collection of computers. I walked out of the room and stared at Zach.

"Thank you so much. I can't to anything to repay yo-" I had an idea. I pulled him to me with the neck of his shirt and kissed him slowly on the lips. His eyes were open from shock and I backed away. His face was bright red and I giggled.

* * *

noshade=""

I walked slowly down the stairs when I set up everything in my room. Zach was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Whatcha watching?" I approached him and sat on the couch.

"Oh.. I just catching up on Um.." I looked at the TV and he was watching a cooking show.

"You cook!?" I said a little to loudly. I saw Zach's mouth move but he was too quiet. 'Whatever' I thought.

"Can you please take off that sweatshirt? Your making me hot just looking at it!" He spoke again. I swallowed hard and tried to react calm.

"I'm just a little cold.." He didn't buy it.

"Please, it's like 90 degrees!" His voice was loud but calm. His smile tipped me over the edge.

"Fine.." I mumbled and totally forgot about my scars. I lifted my sweatshirt up and off. "Are you happy now?!" I didn't notice his eyes staring down at the collection of scars thatcovered both of my arms..


	3. Chapter 3

He started to shake as he grabbed the back of my wrists. He stared at all the cuts then slowly looked up to me.

"D-Did you do these..?" Tears started to appear in his eyes and rolled down his cheek. I didn't know how to answer, I didn't want to answer.

"I-I.." I slowly started to cry but Zach's sadness turned to anger.

"Why would you do this!? You could of died!?" My head dropped down and so did my heart. "I thought you were smarter than this!" He continued. I cowered in fear as he yelled.

"I-I.." I tried to talk but my throat was too dry.

"SAVE IT!" He yelled back and me and threw my arms back at me. He got up and stomped up the stairs. I heard his door slam aggressively. I put my eyes in my hands and cried.

I screwed itup. I screwed itall up. I slowly stood up and walked to the room Zach had for me. I put all my things back into my bagsand prepared to walk out the door until I felt a soft but heavy hand land on my shoulder. I turned around

slowly

and saw Zach standing there, his face red from crying. He took the bags from my hands and lunged forward, hugging me tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry.." His body felt warm against mine. I was still crying and so was he. I hugged him back tightly. After a while, he slowly backed away and pulled me over tothe table. He sat across from me and I just stared at him, ready to be yelledat.

"W-why did you do this to yourself..?" His voice was shaky. I breathed in heavily and answered.

"I-I couldn't handle all this stress, all these problems.. I-it relieved me from all of them.."

"What stress, what problems..?" He asked calmly.

"M-my mom.. She wanted me to be perfect but she was the one holding me back.. S-she.." I couldn't continue. I couldn't say waited but noticed I couldn't say it. He got up and grabbed a paper and a pen. He put it in front of me, hoping Iwould write  
it down. I eventually did and slide it overto him.

He turned it over and saw a word shakily scribbled. He read it out loud. "Beat me." His face turned to horror and he stared at me. "S-she did this to you..?" I slowly nodded and felt hot tears run down my cheeks. He slowly got up and walked towardslowly  
picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I sighed, he's so strong. I felt relaxed.

"Let's get you to bed.." He had a soft smile and he slowly walked up the stairsand into the guest room. He softly placed me on the bed and tucked me in. I yawned slowly and talked quietly.

"T-thank you so much.." He smiled and I mumbled before I fell asleep, "I l-like you a lot..."

Zach blushed slightly and responded, "I love you, too." He walked to the door and turned the lights off before he closed the door.

* * *

I slowly yawned and woke up. A small sticky note sat on the bedside table. I stretched and yawned again before I picked up the note. I read it slowly.

"I went back to your old house and got your left over clothes andold stuff. I put everything in the drawer for you. -Zach"

I smiled as I read the note. I got out of bed, finally, and looked in the drawers. Everything was placed neatly in each drawer. I placed the note on top of the dresser and started to walk downstairs. I remembered that I neededto brush my teeth becauseI  
/slept with my mouth open. I walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open. I sleepily walked inside so I didn't notice Zach standing there, a towel around his waist because he has just gotten out of the stared at me, his eyes wide

and his face red.

"Um.. A-Alex..?" I turned and saw him. My faceturned red.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY!" I ran out of the room really fast. I ran down the stairs and tripped on the last one. I quickly got back up and ran to the couch. I slumped into the cushions and thought. 'Oh god is right, he's so muscular but slim. He's soperfect..  
Unlike me.' I pushed my face into my hands. 'But I don't love him, do I? He couldn't love someone as imperfect as me. No one could love someone like me. Self-harm. Just a bigmess.' I was solost in my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Zach walking down the stairs.

"H-hey, Alex." His voice was so soft and sweet. I slowly looked up and started at him. He was wearing clothes, good.

"Oh, hello." I replied as he walked to the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just so tired." He nodded.

"That's not important, but you need to stop cutting. That's why I hid all your razor blades and every razor blade in this house." I started at him.

"What do you mean you hid them! I need them!"

"No you don't!" He snapped back. "You have to use different ways to relive your stress and problems. You can't just cut them away."

"But I can try!" I jumped off the couch and stomped up the stairs. I searched my room and backpack frantically.I couldn't find any. I ran to the bathroom and searched in every shelf. None. I falled to the ground and continued to cry. I soon heard footstepsapproaching  
/me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at Zach as my head lifted up, tears streaming down my face. He slowly walked over to me and sat beside me. He slowly hugged my shaking body.

"I just want you to be safe." His voice was so calming. I slowly stopped crying and stayed in his arms. He slowly got back up and left without saying another word.

I finally stood back up and wiped my eyes. My legs were still a little shaky and so was I. I walked to the stairs until I heard a voicein the office. My curiosity took overand I slowly opened the door. Zach was sitting next there with headphoneson,  
/he was recording and talking into a microphone. I slowly closed the door and walked down the stairs. I sat on the couch. I didn't think much about that but then I saw all the games.

"Maybe they'll be really good." I walked over and sat on the ground next to the video game shelf. "He has almost all of the Legend of Zelda games!?" I talked to myself and pulled out the Windwaker disk. I put it into the console and pulled the controller  
/out. Istarted playing, still sitting on the ground.

* * *

It was a few hours and Zach walked down the stairs. He walked behind me and sat on the couch.

"How long have you been playing?! Your really far!"

Without even looking away, I responded. "For a few hours maybe." I saved the game then turned off the console. I walked over tocouch and switched the TV to normal channels. My stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry?" Zach asked me. I slowly nodded. "Yeah, me too." He walked to the kitchen and I thought he was going to make something. Instead, he pulled out a menu to a pizza place and handed it to me.

"Aren't you going to make something? You've been watching cooking shows." I asked him, handing the menu back.

"But I can't cook. I might watch them, but they don't automatically make me a good chef."

"I can cook a few things. My mom would always make me cook so I could probably make a pizza." I smiled and so did Zach. I lifted myself off the couch and walked to the fridge. I opened it up but there was nothing inside. It even had the new fridge  
/smell.

"You really do have nothing. Ordering it is then." I sat back on the couch and grabbed the menu from him again.

"I'll go out tomorrow and buy things." His voice was a little shaky but I nodded and smiled.

"And I'll come!" I added in. A worried smile crept on his face but I didn't notice it.


	5. Chapter 5

We finally arrived at the supermarket. Surprisingly, there was no one there. I jumped out of the car and skipped over to the driver's side, waiting for Zach. He finally stepped out of the car.

"Did you make a list?" I asked him, my voice more excited then usual.

"A list? Why do we need a list?" He spoke like he never went shopping before.

"You big goof!"I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. "It's so we know what we need!" His face went red as I kept my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out.." He slipped from my grip and started to walk into the store. I followed him inside, skipping.

* * *

"So do we need this..?" He held up a jar of tomato sauce.

"If we want pizza, yes." I was already walking down more rows, grabbing things that we needed.

His voice cracked behind me. "I-I've never really made anything before." I stopped but then started walking again.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I could teach you! And you already watch those cooking shows!" I smiled and grabbed cheese and put it into the cart.

* * *

We finally finished shopping and I was unloading the groceriesintothefridge.I made are to put all of the food into the right places, so Zach could easily find them. I put the spaghetti in a cabinet with a pizza crust.

"Um, Alex?" I turned around and his face was red and puffy, like he was crying.

"Zach!" I lunged forward and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?!" He stayed silent for a while but then finally talked.

"I-I'm so sorry, Alex. I just have to leave for something.. I should of told you earlier.."

"Zach, just tell me what's going on. Where do you have to go?"

"I-I'm going far, far away." He sniffed but continues talking. "M-my girlfriend and I are going to Europe.." I felt my grip loosen on Zach's hug. I felt tears run down my face.

"G-girlfriend..?" I wasn't mad because he had a girlfriend. He just never told me. Why didn't he tell me?

"I'm sorry, Alex.. You'll have to stay here alone for a week.. I should've of told you sooner.."

"When do you leave?" I asked, my breath shaky and short.

"Two days.."


	6. Chapter 6

I was curled in the bed Zach gave to me. I couldn't believe he never told me. Tears streamed down my red cheeks, and down my chin. A soft knock was placed on the door but I didn't bother doing anything about it. I just continued to cry. I heard the knockagain,  
this time more furiously. I knew Zach wanted to come in, but I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him see my like this. I was weak.

"A-Alex?" His voice was soft but stung. I didn't move or flinch, just cried. "Come one, Alex. Justlet me in." His voice seemed more normal and quite harsh. I shook my head, even thought he couldn't see it. Finally the door opened a crack and Zach  
peekedin.

I was a mess. My hair in all directions, my sweatshirt wrinkled and rolled on my body, my face red, my eyes puffy, and my whole body shaking.

"Alex, please calm down. It's only for a week." He sat down on the corner on the bed. I finally felt strength to speak.

"I-I just don't want to be alone again..." The faint smile on his face faded into a worried frown. He stood up and put his arm out for me to grab.

"Alex, come with me. I have a suprise." I wiped my eyes as he asked. I finally extended my arm and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and dragged me down the steps and into his car. He quickly ran to the driver's side and started to drive.

* * *

noshade=""

"W-where are we going..?" I voice was a little shaky but I was getting curious. Zach had been driving for a while now and we were approaching the city. I stared out the window and waited for him to respond.

"Oh, we're goi-.."

"STOP!" I cut him off as he stomped on the brake.

"What was that for?!" He turn to ask me, but I was already out of the car.

A small red fox sat on the side of the road. It seemed like it had been hit, but it was still breathing. I quickly pulled off my sweatshirt and wrapped it around the baby fox.

"Alex, what are you doing?" He had gotten out of the car and stood beside me. "I-is that a fox?"

"Shhh.." I hushed him and cradled the fox in my arms. "It doesn't seem to badly injured. Just a few cuts and scrapes. Maybe a broken bone.."

"Are you planning to keep that thing?!" He stared at me as I turned toward him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It needs help."

"No. Not in my house."

"Aw.. Please Zach." I widened my eyes and stared at him, still holding the fox in my arms. I saw him open his mouth to protest but closed it and sighed.

"Fine. But we'll need to get food for Otto."

"Otto?"

"Yeah. The fox."

"Okay then." I hopped back into the car and Zach did, too. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked up what foxes eat.

"I guessthey can eat dog or cat food."

"What a convenience. I was going to bring you to get a pet, but we already have one."

"Really?!" I smiled as the fox yawned.

"Yes. Anyway we should continue to but food for Otto."

* * *

I walked back into the house, Otto still wrapped in my sweatshirt. Zach soon walked inbehind me. He held a huge bag of cat food and two bowls. I carefully put Otto down on the couch and helped Zach.

"I can't believe we have a pet fox.." He sighed as he put the bag of food on the ground.

"But I would get lonely." I protested.

"You could of just got a normal pet! Like a dog or cat." I knew he was right but I continued to argue.

"He needed help, though." I walked over to the couch and carefully picked up Otto. His body was very thin and fragile. I waked over to the kitchen and sat on the floor near the bag of food. I put Otto in front of me,opened the bag, and grabbed ahandful  
of food. I put my hand in front of Otto. He soon ate it all up and I smiled really wide. As soon as he finished eating, he curled up into my lap.

"Woah." Zach sat down next to me. "You two have a special bond."

I looked up at him. "I guess we do."


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. I looked at my feet and saw Otto laying in between them. I felt my vision blur as I remembered that Zach was leaving today. I rubbed my eyes and made them less blurry. I carefully stood up beside my bed as Otto lookedup  
/at me with sleepy eyes. He soon stood up,stretched, and yawned. He hopped down to the floor and stood in front of me. I walked and opened my door, walked down the stairs and fed Otto. I silently walked to the couch and turned the TV on.

"Goodmorning!" I heard Zach's cheerful voice as he walked down the stairs. He seemed more cheerful than usual. I noticed a huge suitcase he had in his hand and a backpack on his back.

"Oh," I yawned, "Goodmorning. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am!" His phone buzzed and he picked it up. I saw hissmile fade as he dropped his suitcase and backpack near the door.

"What's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Nothing. It's just, she's coming a little late. That's all." He put a fake smile on his face.

"Please Zach. Is that really what's wrong?" I saw him nod slowly and sadly. "Okay, I trust you." I started to walk to the back door to let Otto outside until I heard him speak.

"S-she's not coming..." I heard a thud on the ground as he fell to his knees, crying. I rushed over as fast as I could and helped him up and onto the couch.

"Shhh..." I pulled him into a hug and felt his head dig into my shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"T-thank you.." His voice cracked. I pulled Zach out in front of me and looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to go back to bed..?" I asked softly and sweetly. I saw his head nod up and down.

"Come on then, big boy.." I pulledhim up the stairs and lightly pushed him into his room. He layed on his bed and I heard him mumble.

"C-Can you tuck me in..?" I smiled and blushed slightly. I walked over to his bed and pulled the covers to his chin. I even kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Alex.." I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I slowly walked down the stairs and grabbed his suitcase and backpack. I brought them up the stairs and put them outside of his bedroom door. Then I walked downstairs and slumped  
/into the couch. Otto slowly walked over and jumped onto the couch next to me. I smiled but then heard a knock on the door. I pushed myself up and opened the door.

"Where's Zach?" I heard a voice ask. I finally took in the look of the figure. She had brown, long hair and brown eyes. She was quite thin and wore tight clothes.

"I'm sorry but he's sleeping." I replied. She didn't seem to like that answer.

"He can't be sleeping. I texted him a few minutes ago." It clicked in my mind. It was his girlfriend.

"Well, he said you cancelled on him." I said, rather rudely.

"He is so gullible. It was a joke." I got close to her face.

"He's not coming." With that, I slammed the door on her face and locked it. I sat back down on the couch until the knock yet again. I pushed myself back up and opened the door.

"Yes?" She was still standing there. "Oh are you lost?" I said.

"I'mgoing to wait here for Zach."

"Wait forever then. He's sleeping."

"Oh what are you, his mom." That pushed me over the edge. I got right in her face agin.

"Zach is like my brother. Text him and explain to him that your flight got delayed. He was so excited to do this. Understand?" I saw her walk back to her car and text Zach. She then drove away. I heard footsteps run down the stairs as I shut the door.

"ALEX! ALEX!" He ran behind me, a huge smile on his face and his suitcase in his hand. "She said the flight got delayed and she found another one! I'm still going with her!"

"That's wonderful!" I responded in a cheery tone. He had no idea that I was the one who told her to do that.

"The flight is tomorrow, 5:00!"

"At night?"

"No, in the morning." I felt my smile fade to a slight frown.

"Heh.." I wiped my eye, that let out a single tear. "That's great." I watched him as he placed his suitcase and backpack near the door. He stared at me and then walked back upstairs. I let out a sigh and grabbed small Otto.

"I'm happy for him.." I whispered as I sat on the couch and placed him in my lap. "I just don't want to be here alone. This isn't even my house."


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the wooden floor and stared out at the sunset. I heard Zach walk behind me.

"You know you can go sit outside?" I nodded and stared out at the setting sun through the glass, sliding door. It's was such a beautiful night. I don't want Zach to leave tomorrow. I sighed as Otto walked over and curled into my lap. Zach walked besideme  
/and sat down.

"You don't want me to leave, do you?"

"N-not really."

"Then why did you tell her to reschedule it?" He asked with a serious somewhat nervous tone.

"I-I.. I wanted you to be happy." I responded. I was surprised she told him but waited for Zach to talk.

"Thank you." He said, his voice calm and sweet. I nodded and stared as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. I then yawned but I didn't want to sleep.

"Heh." I heard Zach slightly laugh. "I can't believe I'm going to leave you alone in my house, without me here, too!"

"Yeah. It will be a little strange." I finally responded.

"You should probably get some sleep. If you want to see my tomorrow morning, that is." He stood up, walked to the stairs but then turned around to face me again. "I would just like to say. Thank you again." I smiled as he walked up the stairs and to hisroom.

I knew I needed to go to sleep. I just didn't want to miss him leaving. I slowly picked up Otto from my lap, walked to the couch and sat down. 'I would just watch a little TV' I thought. I turned the TV on, watched for about half and hour and then fell  
/asleep.

* * *

"Alex..? Are you awake?" I heard Zach's voice. I sleepily answered.

"Y-yeah. What's wrong?" I was so out of it, I had just opened my eyes.

"I'm not sure if I can do this.." His voice was slightly shaking and he was clearly very nervous. He sat beside me on the couch. Now my eyes were open and I was awake.

"Why not? She's your girlfriend. You should be happy to do this." I heard him take a deep breath.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself again. I know you'll get desperate and find the blades. I just don't want you to harm yourself again." I grabbed his shoulders and stared into his hazel eyes.

"I promise with my life. I will not search or look for them at all." I saw a slight smile on his face as he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and felt warmth from his body. He slowly pulled away from me and smiled.

"She'll be coming soon." He said as he glanced at the clock. He stood up,walked to the door and grabbed his bag and backpack.

"Thank you so much." I heard him whisper as he slipped out the door and hopped into his girlfriend's car. I looked down at Otto in my lap.

"What are we going to do without that freak?" I asked him in a babyish voice. I knew he wasn't going to respond but I always loved doing that. I sighed,put Otto down on the floor and stood up. I didn't know what I was going to do with my time.

/I was swiveling across the floor on an office chair in the other room. By then it was almost Lucy and I was getting a little hungry. I walked to the kitchen and opened a drawer of menus from various take out places. I didn't want to cook. One place in  
/particular caught my eye.

"This place sells and delivers ice-cream and cookies to your house?!" I yelled. "SCORE!" I ran and jumped on the swivel chair, trying to be cool like in movies. I slide off the chair and onto the ground. It hurt a lot less than I thought but I was stillin  
a little pain.

"Omf.." I stood back up and pulled my phone out, ordered chocolate chip cookies and normal vanillaice cream.

* * *

I heard someone knock on the door and I run to it. I opened the door and stood there awestruck.


	9. Chapter 9

She was gorgeous. She was a tad bit shorter than I but seemed perfect on every way. Her eyes were brown, speckled with small amounts of hazel. Her amazing eyes were shielded by her glasses with a black rim. Her hair reached down to the top of her chest,  
/theends bleached. The ends were a perfect match to her brown hair. I felt my face become hot as I started at her. She wore a shirt with asymbol across the chest. Homestuck, I thought. The design wasfrom Homestuck.

"M-M'am?" She asked. Her voice was so sweet but soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." I softly shook my head to enter back into the real world. I smiled at her as I felt my face get hot again. I was blushing.

"15.50." She put the bag of both ice cream and cookies in front of her. I grabbed them and handed her a twenty.

"Keep the change." I said, still smiling. I watched her face brighten up.

"Thank you!" Her voice was even more cheerful. "Well, Have a nice day."

"Y-You, too!" I closed the door and slumped down against it. I put my head in my hands.

"She is so cute" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. She was a girl. I was a girl. Ugh, feelings are so confusing. I decided to let itpass and I stood up. I grabbed the bag and walked over to the couch. He wouldn't mind, Right? I slowly opened the  
/bag

and the warmth of the cookies flew out and the smell was amazing. And that wasn't even the best part. I took out the small bag of cookiesand under it was mini tub of ice cream. I took out the tub was almost drooling. I opened the lid and it

was all soft from the heat of the cookies. I ran to the kitchen with both the cookies and ice cream and put them in the counter. I threw open the drawers and pulled open a spoon. I carefully picked one out and dug it into the ice cream and flopped  
/the ice cream onto a cookie. I put another cookie on top and bitdown. It was a delicious cookie sandwich.

I ate every cookie and all the ice cream. It was very delicious but then my phone buzzed. It was Zach. I quickly ran to get it and read the text.

Z: "Hey. I hope you're doing well. The plane was delayed so I have some time to text."

A: "I'm doing fine. Sorry about the plane delay but Otto is doing good as well. We just finished some ice cream cookie sandwiches." I turned and saw the little fox trying to lick ice cream off of the tip of his nose.

Z: "Yum. Sounds good."

A: "Oh I have a question. Is it wrong if I ordered something and I thought the girl who came was hot?"

Z: "Hot as in warm or Hot as in attractive?"

A: "Attractive..." I saw he read it but it didn't respond. I waited longer but he still hadn't responded.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day, everything had gone downhill. I sighed and got out of bed. It was tough. Very tough. It turns out that my 'friend' Zach didn't think liking a girl when you are one, was alright. Very, very wrong. I stumbled to the bathroomand  
stared at my reflection. My hair was everywhere, my eyes were red and puffy from crying, every single mussel in my body ached. Otto slowly walked behind me in the bathroom and tried to comfort me. It didn't really work. I just grabbed my toothbrushand

slowly brushed my teeth. I didn't care about my hair at the moment. I spat out the toothpaste and but my toothbrush in the cabinet. I noticed a small bottle of old pills. I ignored them at first and just walked downstairs.I needed to eat something  
but I didn't. I refused to. My stomach growled and I didn't pay attention to its calls. I slumped down on the couch and stared at the blank TV. Otto slowly approached me and jumped onto the couch and onto my lap. I knew he wastrying to make  
me happy but it didn't really help today. I let him anyway and gave him the satisfaction that he helped me. I stared at the fridge for a few moments but refused the urge. I had done this before, not eating,that is. For around fiveor so days  
but then my dad, who I only used to see every weekend, got concerned. My mom didn't care and still doesn't. I jumped slightly when my phone buzzed on the coffee table. I glanced over it was a long paragraph from Zach. I didn't botherto look  
at it or pick up my phone. I was just done with him. I sighed heavily and pushed myself up. I checked the clock and it read 7:46. I didn't care anymore and went back upstairs. I walked to my room, for now, and laid back down on the bed. Ottodidn't  
follow me that time. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to get some sleep.

Six minutes. My nap which seemed like three hours was only six minutes. I stared up at the blank ceiling and thought of the girl again. God, she was perfect but I would probably never see her again. Just that thought made me feel sick. All these peoplewho  
could have been my friends, all these people I could of known, gone. All wiped away from me like dust into a vacuum. My chest ached and so did my heart. All these humans in the world but none wanted to be friends with me. I pushed myselfout  
of the bed and into the bathroom. I stared in the mirror and rubbed my face. I wet my hands and rubbed my face again. I then grabbed a towel and wiped my face down. I looked miserable. As I stared, I noticed every flaw I had. My eyes weretoo  
small, my facewas fat, my skin was dry, my lips are always cracked. How could anyone love me like this, I asked myself in thought. I didn't want an answer but a cruel voice answered back, 'no one with ever love you, that's how.' I just staredat  
my reflection, my face, my inprofections. My shaky hand reached up and grabbed the bottle of pills.

"I-I haven't been feeling well.." I told myself,even though I'd beenperfectly fine. I opened the cap and poured a few into my hand. I shookit a little and more came out. I stared at the mirror for a little longer than tilted my headback and  
shallowed all the pills, no water. I then calmly reached for a cup, filled it with water and drank it all. It was to make sure all the pills went down mythroat. My body was shaking but I walked down the hall, to my bedroom and laid

down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a little...

There was tiny things surrounding me and I giggled slightly. I sat up in my bed and these dust things ran around me. I tried to stand but I couldn't steady myself so I stayed on the bed. I glanced over at the door and I forgot I left it open. More ofthe  
dust things ran into the room. I put my hand on the bed and one of them walked on my hand. I lifted up my hand and it seemed to melt. All the others started to melt as well. I began to shake again, this time from fear. I heard footsteps and sawhuge  
figures down the hallway. Black, shadowy figures. I covered my mouth as I felt I was going to throw up and ran to the bathroom. I fell to the ground near the toiletand starting throwing up. The figures remained over me as I threw up more.

That's when everything faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss? Are you okay? Miss?"

My eyes opened slightly, seeing a bright light. I forced myself to open them more. My eyes soon adjusted to the light and looked around. I was secured down on an operating table and I turned my head. There was a young nurse beside me and a smalltable  
with a cup of water. There was cabinets covering the walls.

"Miss, are you okay?" The nurse asked again.

"H-how did I get here..?" My voice was dry and scratchy. The nurse took the things off that secured me down and helped me sit up. She handed me the glass of water. I drank a little but felt sick.

"You must drink it all." She hold me. I wanted to refuse but I know it was probably better for me. I took the glass and chugged it down.

"How d-did I get here...?" I asked again, hoping for an answer this time. The door opened and I saw another nurse walk in with an IV.

"Okay," the new nurse spoke, "We're going to have to knock you out for a little. On the count of three." She poked a needle into my arm.

"W-What?!" I tried to stop her.

"Three.."

"No! Stop!"

"Two..."

"Please!"

"One.." With the last number I felt my body start to leave and I feel right asleep.

* * *

My eyes opened again and I was sitting in the bed. I watched as the same nurse from before walked in with a clipboard.

"We checked your blood and did a couple scans. You had an overdose of medication in your blood. Is there a reason for that?" Her voice was so calm and relaxing.

"I-I.." I tried to speak but my throat wouldn't let me. It was hard to breathe. It was hard to move.

"Were you trying to feel 'high', did you accidentally take too much, or were you trying to commit suicide?" I knew the answer was the last one and I finally found strength. I lied.

"Accidentally..." My voice croaked out and she seemed to believe it.

"Okay. That's all I needed to know. We can let you out tomorrow." She started to leave the room and I opened my mouth to ask yet again how I got here. It was too late and she closed the door behind her.

I wondered how I did get there. Zach wasn't home so it wasn't him. That was the only possibly I could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at the blank wall of the hospital. I didn't know how many days passed who how much longer I'd be there. I didn't eat or drink much. The nurse came in and I stared at her.

"You'll be able to leave in a day or two. Thank you for cooperating!" She left almost as soon as she came in. It was really quiet and I stared at the wall again. I missed Zach. I missed the place I called home. It was all a mistake. I should of never  
started.

* * *

It was finally time to leave. I was at the office and was filling out paperwork. They had figured out that I was lying and they gave me antidepressants. I would just throw them away. I thanked the woman and left. I didn't have a car so I walkedback  
to Zach's house. I opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" He yelled at me. I guessed he had been home for a few hours or maybe a day.

"I was nowhere..." I whispered, knowing he would see through my lies.

"And I have to talk to you about before! You said the girl was attractive to you! That's not right! You must have been joking!" I felt tears well in my eyes and I quickly ran to the my room. I curled on the bed and cried. I just cried and cried.  
/It was finally the next day. Well it was 2:00 in the morning. I slowly got out of the bed and rubbed my eyes. I opened my door and walked down the stairs. I opened the fridge and pulled out the leftover ice cream. Everything was still dark. I went to  
the couch and sat down. The light of the TV flickered as the different shows passed by. A blanket fell onto my shoulders and I just sat there. Before long, the ice cream was gone and I was crying again. Life sure was wonderful.

No channels seemed to be playing anything nice so I just kept flicking through them. I pulled my phone out and checked the times on the ice cream and cookie place. It was closed. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself and let the carton and spoon  
drop to the floor. I watched the mindless television even after all the terrible shows were on.

I didn't care anymore. My best friend hated me for more than a few reasons. I was tired, I was hungry, I was thirsty, I felt like dying.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything remained silent except the buzz of the TV. I knew I couldn't stay like this. I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes. I slowly stumbled up the stairs and went into my "room." I found my backpack in the closet and I shoved my stuff into it. Izipped  
it up and put it over my shoulders. I walked back down the stairs, threw my backpack on the couch, and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. I slipped my sneakers on and tied them tightly. I put my backpack on one of my shoulders and then noticedOtto  
staring up at me. I opened my backpack a little and put him in. He nuzzled in and made a small noise like a cat's purr. Before I left, I grabbed the cat food and some food for myself and put them next to him. I whispered to him.

"We're running away. We won't be coming back"

* * *

I opened the door and closed it behind me. The air was cold and crisp. There was a small breeze but it felt nice. The stars still spread across the sky like tiny Christmas lights taped to a black piece of construction paper. The moon was the brightestand  
it would help me. I could see, but it was limited. I took a deep, long breath and slowly walked from Zach's house. I knew I maybe wouldn't find anywhere to live. I knew I maybe wouldn't survive, but I didn't care. I couldn't live with someonewho  
didn't accept me for who I was.

It had been an hour, maybe a few hours, and the sun was starting to rise. I kept walking. I hadn't stopped. My legs felt weak but I didn't care. I needed to find someone better than him. I didn't need him, he needed me and he would come looking for  
that's what I thought. I felt more tired by the minute. I pulled aside under and tree and sat down. I softly grabbed Otto out of my bag and he sat calmly down next to me. I grabbed a little food for him and some for myself.

It was time to get back on the road and we both knew that. I packed everything back up but I held Otto in my arms. I still felt weak but I had to keep walking. There was no other choice. I must of been a dozen miles from his house because the sun startedto  
set again. I was scared to stop so I grabbed a flashlight and used it as I walked. Otto nuzzled in my arms and I tried not to wake him. I kept walking and didn't stop for anything or anyone.

The flashlight died quickly and I stared down as I walked. The only noises were the songs of crickets and owls. Car headlights passed but one pair stopped beside me.

"You doing alright?" The voice was sweet, something I had heard before.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine.."

"Need a ride?"

"I'm good... thank you anyway.."

"No please, I insist." I finally looked and it was the girl I saw before. The one who delivered the cookies and ice cream. My eyes widened.

"You work at that ice cream place...! That has the hot cookies!" She laughed.

"Yep. That's me!" I ran to the window of her car. She stared down at Otto.

"Is that a fox?! They're one of my favorite animals!" I smiled more.

"His name is Otto. He's a little sweetheart." Her face brightened up but then she looked back up at me and unlocked the doors in her chair.

"Please, hop in. I promise I will not hurt you or like kidnap you."

"You sure?" I added in a joking matter.

"Promise." I smiled and walked to the back of the car and opened the door, "No, please sit in the passenger seat." I did as she requested. She smiled and I smiled back. I put my backpack on the floor and Otto curled in my lap. She locked the doors backup  
and looked back to the road. The car slowly started moving and she drove.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. She sweetly smiled and spoke.

"You're going home."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend whosebirthday is today! Happy Birthday my really good friend! I've known you for only a year but I sure love you!Best of wishes and I'll try to upload more frequently!


	14. Chapter 14

"What are you talking about!?" I could barely push the words from my mouth. I struggled with the seatbelt. "Are you going to kidnap me?! Are you going to murder me!?" Otto jumped up and stared at me.

She giggled and smiled. "I said I wouldn't kidnap you. I promise I won't do anything. I just want to help you."

"But why me?! I'm just a stupid girl with scars on her arms!" I couldn't stop myself from erupting. Tears rolled down my cheeks again.

"Please calm down." I don't know how, but she stayed so calm the whole time. "I'm bringing you to my apartment. I'll sleep on the couch-" She took a deep breath and continued to speak, "- I saw the sadness in your eyes when I got you ice cream. You weresuffering  
/and I want to change that. That's all I want to do. I'll take care of you." Before I could talk, she spoke again. "I was friends with Zach's girlfriend. She would tell be about you and how worried Zach was. She told me that he wouldn't stop

/worrying about you on their trip."

"H-he did care..." My heart sunk. I left in the middle of the night but he cared about me. I felt like I needed to go back.

"You can't go back today, it's too late. I'll drive you back tomorrow morning." For the first time, she looked frustrated or like she was going to cry.

My throat stung and I rubbed my eyes. Otto relaxed again and fell back asleep. I couldn't stand to look at her. She looked so sad. Did she not want me to leave?

* * *

"Sorry that it's a mess." She unlocked the door to her apartment, holding my backpack for me as she did. I had Otto hidden in my jacket.

"It is in no way a mess!" I protested and let Otto out as she lockedthe door behind us.

"I never expected a guest so I didn't have time to clean. I apologize." She smiled shyly and I looked around,it finally hit me.

"I never asked your name!" I bursted out like it was an answer in a game show. She laughed lightly at me.

"It's Holly. And I know you're Alex."

"Alex, sure." I narrowed my eyes like that wasn't my actual name.

"Alex, Zach told me." We both laughed for longer than we probably should of but I broke it by yawning.

"You should head to bed. I'll lead you to the bedroom." She started to walk to a room to the side.

"No. No. I'll sleep on the couch, I am a guest after all."

"And guests deserve to have good things. You're sleeping in the bed." I didn't feel like arguing, it to was too late.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." She lead me to the bed and I instantly fell into it and fell asleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry about saying it was over. I just needed some time and I got back into it. I'm still going to be writing thing story and my other story as well. Thank you for sticking around. 3


	15. Chapter 15

I jolted up in the bed. I looked to check the time. 2:46. Thatwas just wonderful. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I also accidentally rubbed my forehead, it was covered in sweat. My whole face was covered with sweat. Without even thinking, I rubbed  
/my face on the sheets.

"Fuck.." I mumbled softly to myself. I put my hand on my head, checking for a fever. It felt hot but I know I couldn't trust myself because the heat from my hand or whatever. Pushing myself up, I went to the main room where the Holly slept. She hadpulled  
out the sofa into one of those bed things. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her.

"Holly.. holly.." I whispered as I walked closer to her. No response. I knew she would be too tired. Otto was laying on her legs. He betrayed me but he slowly lifted his head to look at me. "I'm going to try and find something. Okay?" He just stared.

The bathroom was tiny. It had the normal bathroomthings but it was cramped. A medicine cabinet was over the sink and I opened it. Nothing, absolutely nothing. She must of emptied it before I got there. That was nice but I needed to know if I was  
sick or not. I continued to search and found a thermometer. I put it in my mouth and waited. It beeped and I checked it. Not a fever. I guessed I was fine so I washed it off and put it back. I yawned and started to explore.

Scissors. Sharp ones, too. As I looked at the scissors, memories flooded back into my head. I wanted to cut my hair short for the longest time. I started to get excited. Soon,I ran to get my phone and a hair tie. I sprintedinto the bathroom  
and put my hair up. I searched through my pictures and got the perfect one.

"Three.." The scissors were right above the hair tie. "Two..." I closed my eyes and gripped the handle tighter. "One!" I closed the handles which closed the blades. The ponytail fell to the floor and I opened my eyes. I stared at myself in the mirror  
for a minute. "A lot to fix but a nice start."

It was just as I wanted it. The back and right sides were shorter and the left side was longer. It was perfect for me. It looked so good. I looked down and saw the bloodbath I made of the bathroom. Hair was all over and I picked the pony tail up.

"Lots of hair was lost today. It will never be forgotten." I put the ponytail to my chest in respect. My phone buzzed on with a text. It was 4:00 AM. It was from Zach. I didn't bother reading it and headed back to my room. I got back into bed and fell  
asleep, leaving all my hair in the bathroom. I told myself I would do it the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up with a scream and Holly ran into my room, holding the ponytail in her hand.

"Alex!? What the fuck!?" I sat up and looked to her. Her eyes widened at my hair and her face got red. "Woah! You did it yourself!?"

"Yeah. I'll clean it up in a minute." I yawned and stretched as I stood up.

"It looks really good with you." I blushed slightly.

"W-well thanks.. Is there a broom anywhere?" Holly nodded and lead me to a closet. I got the broom and dustpan out to clean up the hair.

It might of took a while but I finally finished cleaning up. I threw the hair away and put all the cleaning stuff away. I walked back to the main room and sat next to Holly on the pull out bed.

"Ready to go home, Alex?" Holly looked to me, sadness in her eyes.

"I dunno.." I looked to her and saw the depression hidden inside her brown eyes.

"Do whatever your heart wants. I know how much you want to go back." She looked away, hiding the tears forming in her eyes.

"Holly...? Are you okay..?" I rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Y-yeah..." She softly covered her eyes with the back of her hand. I took a moment but hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Holly... I won't leave yet.." I held her close and she hugged back, crying more and harder now. I rubbed her back softly, letting her cry out. "I'm here for you..." My phone buzzed a few times as I held Holly close.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was 4:00 PM. We had both missed lunch and she had fallen asleep a few hoursago, but I still held her in my arms. I slowly ran my fingers through her hair as she slept and I still didn't want to wake her even though she should've  
eaten. It was so calm with her. I carefully took out my phone and checked it.

Z: Where are you?

Z: Are you up yet?

Z: Please come back, I'm sorry.

Z: I need to talk to you, please come home.

That was a few hours ago. The most recent one was sent at 12:00. I finally responded.

A: Sorry for the concern. I'm at Holly's apartment. She was upset about me leaving. I didn't want to leave her crying.

He responded quickly.

Z: Just please come back as soon as you can. I need to apologize.

A: Why can't you just do it texting me? Is there a problem?

Z: It's difficult to type it out. I just need you. Have Holly drive you home tomorrow.

A: I'm only going to leavewhen Holly is okay again. You aren't my dad. I'm an adult.

Z: Alex. She doesn't matter. She's just bad news. Come home.

A: Fine, I won't be coming home. See you later, later Zach.

I put my phone away and couldn't believe he said that. She mattered more to me than him now. He didn'tcare about anyone but himself.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah. Just a large cheese pizza please." I was finishing up ordering dinner for Holly and I. Holly piped up.

"Mozzarella sticks too!"

"And can I also get an order of Mozzarella sticks? Okay. Thank you." I put my phone down and looked at Holly, who was laying on the pullout bed. I smiled down at her.

"Thank you for ordering for me!" She was much more positive than before.

"My pleasure, Holly. It's the best I can do, you're letting me stay here."

"Well it's actually very nice. I used to be so lonely before you came here. Sorry for flipping out."

"No. No. Don't be sorryHolly. I wouldn't want you to leave if I had a home and if you came over." She smiled with my responce and I smiled back.

"Did Zach text you again?" I let her read the texts he sent me before but I shook my head.

"Nothing." I sighed and she did too.

Without much time passing, the doorbell rang and I got up to get it. I got the pizza box and the mozzarella sticks on the top. I gave the delivery boy the money and looked to Holly.

"Oh, we can eat on the bed. I don't care." Holly shrugged and smiled as I brought the pizza box over. Before I put it down, I put a towel down from the sink in the kitchen. I opened the pizza box and the smell was amazing.

"I haven't had pizza in forever. At least I don't think I have." Holly laughed and grabbed a piece. I grabbed one too and bit down.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, that was wonderful." We ate the whole pizza and we split the mozzarella sticks.

"It really was. Again, thank you."

"Again, you are-" my speech was cut when I yawned. "I meant that you are very welcome."

"Are you tired?" Holly questioned as she cleaned up.

"Yeah. I guess I should head to bed."

"Aww.. its too early." She whimpered slightly. "Please stay up a little. We can watch Tv!" She just really didn't want me to leave her.

"Okay. Okay. But only for a little."

"Yay!" Holly jumped over the back of the couch to the bed with me. She fell down to the bed and looked up at me, her feet closest to the couch back. I blushed as I looked down at her.

"So, what do you want to watch?" She sat up again, next to me and I looked to her.

"We'll see what's on." She lunged over me and grabbed the romote. I blushed worse as she laid over my lap. Soon, she sat back up and turned the TV on. "Is a reality show okay?"

"Oh I love reality shows!" I brightened up when she mentioned them.

* * *

We watched for about an hour and Holly yawned. She leaned over and put her head on my shoulder. I blushed really bad but it got worse as she wrapped her arms around my waist. It mademe lift my arms up and put my right arm around her. I loved her  
so much. She looked up at mewith her wonderful eyes and blushed bad as well. She hid her face in my side and I died more.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a longer chapter! Enjoy! 3

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun. I looked around and noticed I was in Holly's room, Holly nowhere to be seen. A yawn escaped my lips as Isat up. I looked around and slowly stood. Otto ran circles around my feet and kept

running back to the main room. In panic, I followed him and saw a note on the counter.

"Alex, I had to go out for groceries. I trust you not to do anything bad and I'll be back in a few. *small heart*"

-Holly"

I let out a sigh of relief and cleaned up while I was waiting. I pulled out my phone and looked through the messages Zach had sent me.

Z: Alex. Please come home, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated.

Z: Why aren't you responding!?

Z: Come on Alex! I need you home!

He was so pathetic. I just responded because I felt bad.

A: Zach, I'm okay. Why do you need my back at your house? I'm perfectly fine with Holly. At least you can have Tish over at your house. I won't get in the way. I'll visit maybe later today. No promises.

Z: it's personal, okay? Please do visit, though. See you then.

He responded so quickly and I let out a small sigh. Was he like addicted to me or something? I heard the front door open and Holly walked in with bags of groceries. Her face went red. I totally had forgotten what I was wearing. A large tee shirt, it hangingoff  
one of my shoulders, and just a pair of panties. Happily, the shirt covered my undergarments and I quickly put some pants on.

"I'm so sorry about that, Holly. I didn't realize what I was wearing." I spoke softly as I helped her with the bags.

"N-No. No. It was fine." Holly spoke, fumbling with her words. She totally wasn't fine. Her face was all red with blush. I giggled slightly, which somehow made it worse, and put the groceries away in the fridge and in cabinets. "Thank you for helping.."

"You're welcome." I remembered what I told Zach. "Oh yeah, Zach wants me to visit for some reason and he's been flipping out so can you drive me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. What time do you think?"

"Maybe three?" Holly laughed.

"It's 2:30 right now." I blushed from embarrassment, I never slept that late. Holly laughed lightly at my embrassment.

"I better get real clothes on then." I ran to my room and got dressed into her leggings and a tee shirt.

"Ready?" Holly questioned and I picked up Otto, the only thing I would bring.

"Yeah. He just can't be alone, separation anxiety." She nodded and grabbed her keys.

* * *

Holly slowly pulled into Zach's driveway and got out.

"I still don't trust him. A lot happened in the past. I'm coming with you." I held Otto close and nodded as we walked to the front door. Holly knocked and Zach opened it almost immediately.

"Oh my god! You actually came!" He went to hug me but Holly put her arm out, not letting him touch me. She glared at him and he backed off. I stayed silent and just kept Otto close to my chest, in a mother way. I could feel how tense it was between the  
/two of them. Holly spoke.

"Why did you want us here?" Her voice had a harshness to it that I never heard before.

"I wanted Alex here, not you." Zach's voice was still like it always was, not even close to Holly's.

"If Alex comes, I'm coming too. That's not a choice." Zach looked really intimidated by her. I just stood behind Holly and watched. Zach spoke up again.

"Just leave us for a minute so we can talk."

"Nope. I'm going to keep her away from you. I don't trust you and she shouldn't either." Holly kept that harshness in her voice and it was kind of hot. I kept my mouth closed and continued to see what would happen.

"Well ever think that you should back off for a little?!" Zach's voice got louder and a small bit harsh.

"I don't because I've seen what happens if you are alone with a girl." Zach grunted slightly.

"She's an adult! Let her decide!" I started to shake because I was the one starting to get scared. Holly noticed and whispered to me, her voice sweet.

"Get back in the car." I nodded and rushed into the passenger seat, closing the door behind me. Her voice was raised and I could still hear. "She may be an adult but she's scared! She was shaking! She's too scared to think straight! All you are is trouble!"  
/I saw Zach get angry.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be her mother! You aren't her parent! You're just a worthless girl that needs love to forget about her past." That pissed Holly off.

"At least I get real love from her! Tish is pushing it because you're a pathetic mess! Alex made you feel like you wereneeded and that's why you wanted her to come back! Telling her that it's wrong for her to like who she wants is repulsive! Leaveher  
alone before I have to make you!" Zach opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He slammed the door and Holly got back in the car and started it up. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I was curled in my seat. I couldn't believe that. Was itall  
true? Holly stayed silent for a little but spoke, her voice soft again.

"Hey, hon, don't cry. I'm sorry if I scared you." She softly rubbed the tears from my face and eyes, her touch so careful and precise. I just noticed that she had pulled over at the side of the road to comfort me. She softly unbuckled my seatbelt and  
/her own, then hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Alex.. I didn't mean to scare you.." I didn't speak, I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell her 'thank you' but I couldn't, I couldn't just sit there in her arms. "It's going to be okay, hon. I promise you."


	19. Chapter 19

The ride back to Holly's house was silent. Otto rubbed his nose on my chin and cheek, trying to cheer me up. My mind was just racing. Was Holly right? Was Zach really like that? Holly softly spoke up as she took a turn I didn't recognize.

"We're going somewhere else tonight. It'll help you.." Holly softly rubbed my back as she drove with her left arm. I nodded slowly and hopefully. I didn't know if Otto would be allowed in but I hope he will be.

* * *

The road to get there was small, but Holly kept telling me it would be worth it. She slowly drove into a small town and pulled into a diner.

"It's 24 hour so we'll be okay.." Holly told me. It wasn't even that late but I nodded and rubbed my eyes. She got out of the car and helped me out too. We softly walked in and the woman at the front stopped us before we got a seat.

"Um, miss. You can't bring that animal in here." I shook as I held Otto closer to me. I spoke softly, my voice cracking as I did, almost crying.

"I-its fine.. I-I'll put him back.." I started to head for the door but Holly stopped me before I did.

"Listen here, _Lady._ She's keeping the fox." Holly's voice was getting harsh but she stopped herself before she thought she would scare me.

"No animals are allowed in. I'm sorry."

"She's. Keeping. The. Fox." Holly ignored the woman and lead me to a booth in the back corner, letting me sit in and far corner and her sitting across from me. Otto sat calmly and carefully next to me, clearly trying to show he should be allowed in. Holly  
slid me the menu and looked over one herself.

"I-I just want fries.." Holly knew in her heart that I needed more but she wanted to make sure I was happy. I deserved it.

"Want me to order for you, hon?" I nodded and spoke again.

"Ca-can I get a milkshake..? A-a vanilla one.. so Otto can h-have some.." Holly smiled wider at me wanting more and nodded.

"Of course you can. Get whatever you want." The waiter came around shortly after and Holly ordered my stuff and a burger for herself.

After a few minutes, the food came and Otto started to get worked up because he was hungry. I softly fed him some fries and put some whipped cream on his nose. He tried to lick it off and I laughed slightly. I saw Holly's face light up out of the corner  
of my eye and I smiled a little. We finished quickly, I drank all my milkshake and Holly ate her burger, "secretly" grabbing some of my fries.

"H-Holly..?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Thank you.."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Yes there is.. You're so wonderful and you just stand up for me.. You want to protect me.. I love that..." Holly blushed, really badly too.

"Well.. You deserve it.. You deserve all of this." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Alex?"

"Huh?"

"Can we stop somewhere else?"

"Oh.. Sure. More adventure.." Holly smiled wider and before I knew it, we were in the car and driving somewhere else.

* * *

Holly pulled up to a small river connected to a lake. I stared at it with wonder flooding my eyes. Fireflies flicked further in the woods by the side of the river. The water rushed calmly and weaved between rocks. Stars reflected on the cold,smooth  
surface of the liquid. There was small movements blurring the stars as newts and tadpoles swam through the water.

"Woah.." I couldn't stop the small noise of curiosity and wonder escaping from my lips. Holly smiled and looked to me.

"Want to explore?" Her voice had a different tone to it, a tone I didn't know yet. She got out of the car and I followed, leaving Otto in the car with a few fries I stole.

The water smoothed over our feet, it chilled but with a wonderful, warm undertone to it. I had rolled up my leggings and took my shoes off. Holly smiled a way I never had seen before. There was so much joy hidden in her dark eyes. We spent the rest of  
the night catching lizards and we ended up sitting at the riverbank, our feet still in the cool spent a moment of silence together but I was the one who broke the silence this time.

"Holly.. I-I think I love y-.." Before I could finish, she leaned over and kissed me softly. I whole body suddenly felt so warm with happiness and I couldn't help myself but kiss back. Her lips were so soft on mine but she pulled away slowly.

"I love you, too Alex.."


	20. Chapter 20

I pulled her back in and kissed her again, it still soft. She has moved and sat on my lap, her arms hugged around my waist and mine around the back of her neck. Her lipswere so soft and she was so gentle. I knew that she loved me and I loved her  
back. The sun had gone down then, it was just us making out in the dark. We didn't care about the slowly decreasing heat. We had each other for warmth.

After a few minutes, Holly slowly pulled away and smiled pleasantly. She nuzzled to my neck and whispered.

"Ready to go home? It'll be warmer.."

"Are you ready..?" I slowly stood up, holding Holly in my arms, I wasn't that strong and it was hard so she eventually got down. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her face, kissing it softly. She nodded at my question and she lead me to the car, her  
getting in and soon me too. Otto got excited and hopped in my lap to sleep.

The whole car ride, Holly had her hand gripped in mine, the lights beaming into the road. It must've been midnight at the time but I was too tired to check.

"That was a lot of fun, Alexandra." Normally I would yell at people for saying that but I didn't mind her calling me it. I didn't mind at all, I kind of liked it.

"It was a lot more fun with you,Holly." She didn't have a full name so I just called her the actual name she had which was also a nickname. I saw a blush creep into her face but she tried to make it not seem like much.

"Bed time now?" She asked me. I nodded and changed quickly, her doing the same.

Yawning, I walked out to the pullout bed and fell into it. Holly walked out and looked at me.

"Why don't you just sleep on my bed?"

"I'm too tired to move." Holly giggled.

"Do I have to move you then?"

"Yes." I tried to use as little emotion as possible but a smiled creeped on my lips.

"Okay, lazy. I've got you." She walked out and picked me up, my back against her one arm and the underside of my knees over the other. I looked up at her and blushed. "Is that better for you, princess." I nodded and just loved her. She carried me to bed  
and carefully put me down, tucking me in and almost leaving.

"Holly~ Hollllyyyy~ Its cold alone!~" Holly blushed and walked back.

"Okay. Okay." She laid in bed, her face close to my own. I kissed her nose.

"Night, Night, honey."

"Goodnight, love." She softly kissed me quickly, me not having anytime to kiss back. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I softly opened my eyes, Holly not beside me. I paniced slightly but then smelt bacon. Slowly, I sat up and went to the kitchen, seeing Holly in the kitchen, cooking.

"Goodmorning Holly.." I walked over behind her and hugged her waist, digging my face in her shoulder. It was a little bit of a stretch, me about 5' 10" and her only around 5' 5".

"Well goodmorning dear. How was your sleep?"

"It was wonderful.." My voice was muffledbut she still understood.

"That's absolutely great, love. You should probably go back to bed after breakfast though. You need some more rest." She leaned and kissed the side of my head, it the only thing she can reach. I blushed but my face was hidden. I was a sucker for little  
kisses and signs of love like that.

"But I don't want to.." I wanted to stay up with Holly for the day.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to do today then?"

"I feel like I need to talk to Zach.. Like him and I talking..."

"I'm still gonna stay, hon." I knew she would say that.

"It's okay.. I just actually need to speak to him.." I stayed close to her, worried but this needed to happen.

"Better get breakfastdone then. Want to text him?"

"Sure.." I unhugged her waist and sat at the small table. I texted him.

A- Zach, today I'm stopping by again. Holly will still be there but she said she would back off a bit. I want you to tell me what you wanted to for so long. See you later. I also have news to tell you.

This time he didn't text back immediately and Holly came with bacon and eggs. I ate the bacon but not the eggs. She ate the eggs and some bacon. I stood up to get changed. She stood as well and spoke to me.

"Just don't let him do anything, okay? He's around a lot and I still don't trust you with him." I nodded and changed quickly. Holly did the same.

Holly got her keys and walked to the door. I stood next to her and she kissed my cheek. She then opened the door for me and we walked out to head to Zach's house.


	21. Chapter 21

I walked up to Zach's house. Holly was behind me but said she would let us talk. I knocked on her door and it took a moment for Zach to answer. 

"Alex, I really can't believe you cameback.." He stared at Holly, clearly scared. I stepped forward and hugged Zach tightly. He hugged back.

"I missed you, Zachary.." Zach smiled and I did too.

"Miss you too, Alexander.." I heard Holly take a deep inhale in anger but let it go. I laughed lightly.

"You noticed?" Zach let out a small laugh and backed from the hug.

"Of course I noticed. It's a huge change. A good change, too." I smiled wider and Zach did too.

"So, what did you want to tell me? You wanted to tell me pretty bad." Zach's smile faded slightly.

"Well.. I justwanted to tell you that Tish will be moving in here and umm.. I wanted to have you come over to make sure you got everything."

"Oh.. Yeah.. I might of left some stuff here.." Zach let me come inside and I quickly grabbed some clothes and stuff I left when I was leaving in a rush. Holly helped me with the bag of food for Otto, which I left as well.

"I would really like to thank you for buying all that food a while back.. It really helped.." I smiled and helped Holly load the car with the stuff.

"No problem, dude.. Have you been cooking?" Zach brightened up and nodded.

"Yeah! I've been watching more shows and I've been making meals for Tish and I!" I smiled wider, remembering when he watched them when I was there.

"Anything else exciting happening?" I wanted him to ask back so I could share about Holly and I.

"Well, actually yeah! I've gotten a voice acting job for a show! I can stay homeand send them recordings from here!" I never knew he would even do stuff like that.

"That's amazing Zach!"

"Anything exciting with you?"

"Well um..." I looked to Holly for a comfermation that I could tell him.

"Is there a problem..?"

"Well Holly and I.. We're dating..." Zach looked between Holly and I. His eyes were wide but he smiled.

"I knew it! I totally knew it! You guys are so cute together!" I blushed and Holly did too.

"Thank you for the support Zachary." Holly spoke to him and it wasn't aggressive. Zach smiled a little more.

"Thank you for being nice!" Holly spoke again.

"Alex and I should probably get going though. It was great for you to let Alex come get her stuff." Zach smiled and we said out goodbyes. Holly started to drivehome.

"That was very productive!" I smiled and tapped my foot in the car.

"It was. I'm happy he got back on the right track."

"Um.. Holly..?" I had been thinking for a while and I needed to ask.

"Yes Alex?"

"Were you the one who took me to the hospital when I took all those pills..?" She paused for a moment then spoke.

"I did.."

"But how did you get in...? How did you know to just come in..?" Her voice wassoft and she spoke quietly.

"Zach had tried texting you but you never responded. We was really worried and Tish had left me with keys incase I needed to check on you. Zach told me to go check because he said you responded prettyquickly normally. I went in and searched around  
to find you. That's when I saw you in the bathroom and I knew Ineeded to take you to the hospital." I felt my eyes starting to water up.

"I-I didn't even know.." My voice was so scratchy, raspy, and it was justterrible.

"I couldn't just ignore his worry.. I needed to check in.."

The rest of the car ride was silent. I was just thinking and she didn't want to start something if I wasn't ready to speak. We eventually got to what I started to call home and I got changed. I went to bed and fell asleep rather quickly, but I was still  
lost in my thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the next day. Holly and I had been silent with each other for a while. She had went off to her job and I was left alone. Why did trust me to be alone? She shouldn't have. Otto sat in my lap as I watched TV. I really needed to bring Otto outside  
today, just because he had been in for a while. I did have a little harness and leash for him though. I softly put him to the side and got it from my room. I put it around him and put the leash on.

"Ready to go for a walk, Otto?" Otto wagged his fluffytail and seemed to nod. I smiled and went outside, him walking beside me.

We walked for a while, people staring at us as we did. A few people wanted to pet him and I let them. At the end of our walk, there was his woman who was very rude to us.

"You shouldn't have a fox for a pet. They should be out in the wild."

"I found him as a baby and he was hurt-.." I wanted to speak more but she cut me off.

"You should of just let him go after he was better!"

"Miss.. I understand the concern but by the time he was better, he was too attached to me. He would've died if I let him into the wild." She tried to protest but couldn't think of a response. She just walked off. I soon went back home and put Otto inside.  
I took the leash and harness off, then headed back outside, wanting to do stuff.

There wasn't much to do. I just wandered around the park and stuff. I wanted something exciting to happen. It was just, nothing. I just went back home and relaxed. God, I was so tired. I hadn't slept really well the night before.

"Otto. I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired." Otto yawned in agreement and we fell asleep together on the couch.

* * *

I heard the door open and Holly was back.

"Alex. Are you seriously napping?"

"I'm not anymore." I looked to her, her smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

"I was hoping we could go out somewhere. Like one of those conventions. Not now of coursebut there's one coming up soon." I started to get excited.

"Really?! We could go to comic con!?"

"If you feel up to it." I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She smiled and hugged back.

"You're welcome Alex.." I soon got out of her arms and was running around.

"Who are we going to be?! I want to bring Otto too but I don't think I can! Oooo! If I can we should be Pokémon trainers! He can be a shiny vulpix from sun and moon!" Holly smiled and just nodded.

"I can look it up and see." I smiled more as she pulled her phone out and looked it up. "It says no animals except service animals." I didn't frown at all.

"Then I can sew one myself! I can get fabric and find a patten!" She smiled at my problem solving.

"I don't know who I'm going to be though." More ideas flooded into my head.

"We can go as a ship! Like Klance!"

"Oh my god. Not voltron."

"Aw! Come on! It'll be fun!" Holly laughed slightly.

"Okay. Okay. But I get to be Lance."

"Yay!" I thought some more. "We could do Rosemary! From homestuck!" She smiled.

"I like that idea. I'll be Kanaya." I smiled like the huge dork I was and still am.

"We've got a deal!"


	23. Chapter 23

Comic con was amazing. Holly and I ended up going as Rose and Kanaya. It was so much fun. We got pictures with other cosplayers and a lot of people wanted to take pictures with us. We bought posters, shirts, little toys, and so much fan art. The house  
was scattered with voltron, homestuck, and wakfu stuff. Holly and I had been together for a few months now and I was as happy as I could be. Of course, Zach had to ruin it.

Z: Alex.

Z: Alex please.

Z: Tish left.

Z: She broke up with me.

I looked at my phone and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it.

A: Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Zach..! I know you'll find someone else!

Z: But she was so special... I loved her..

A: I know Zach but you can't be sad forever.. I promise on my heart that you'll fall in love again.. You know what? I'll stop by. I'll be over in a bit.

Z: Please hurry..

I stood up and looked to Holly.

"I'll be back in a little. I'm going for a walk." I got my phone and was going to walk out.

"Okay. Are you sure that I shouldn't come?"

"I'll be okay, Hon." Holly smiled nervously.

"Alright. Just please text me if something is wrong." I nodded and headed out. I sprinted to Zach's house. He was my best friend and I needed to comfort him. I would be there for no more than 20 minutes, or so I thought.

I knocked softly on the door. Zach opened it, his eyes red and puffy from crying, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh Zachary..." I hugged him tightly and he hugged back. "It's going be okay.. I promise.." He cried into my shoulder and I felt him pull me inside. I just went with it until I heard the door slam shut behind us. Zach moved his grip to have his hand over  
my mouth and his other arm keeping my arms down.

"Good Zach." I heard Tish's voice hiss beside me. Tears started to stream down my cheeks and I wanted to scream. I heard her pull and rip a piece of duct tape, soon putting it over my mouth. She followed it with for pieces to make sure it would stay on.  
Zach kept his arms wrapped around me and Tish tied my arms to my sides, I couldn't escape. The only thing free was my legs but I was too weak to kick or fight.

Zach pulled my upstairs, pulling me by the rope, to my old room. My legs banged against the stairs and I cried harder in pain. He threw me onto the bed and tied me to the bedpost. He also tied my legs to the mattress, stuck sitting phone fell  
from my pocket and Zach smirked at it.

"Would you look at that?" He picked up my phone and stared at it. He put it beside me on the bed. I could see it but I couldn't get it. Tears rushed down my face and onto the tape I looked at him with pure sadness and just disappointment. Why would he  
do this to me?

* * *

It felt like days, even though it was only a few hours. Zach had come in every so often and smacked me across the face. I had bruises all over though. All around where the ropes were, were my legs smacked along the stairs, and where his hand punished  
had been texting me.

H: Alex?

H: Where are you?!

H: Come home Alex!

H: That's it. I'm coming to look for you.

I hadn't stopped crying and I had a huge headache from all of it. I heard banging on the front door but I went unconscious before anything more happened.


	24. Chapter 24

I awoke to Zach opening to door to my bedroom.

"How's it been, Alex? Hope you aren't too lonely." He walked over and ripped the tape from my mouth, I whispered in pain. I tried to speak.

"P-ple... ase..." I should barely pronounce words, my throat stung from crying.

"Please what? You have to use your words, dear. Holly wouldn'tlike to see you like this. And she won't. You'll be here for a while because she can see you." I just whimpered again and tried to speak. I was unable but I made a single, pained noise.  
"Pathetic. That's what you are. It hasn't even been a day."

"L-le... let... m-me... g-g... o.." Everything hurt. Everything was terrible. I should've listened to Holly. I couldn't believe I did that.

"Now lets see this." He picked up my phone and I whined like a small puppy. He took my own thumb to open it up and looked over the texts. "What should I say..? What excuse should I use?" He looked to me like I could respond. He raised his voice. "I said  
what excuse should I use?!" Before I could let out a pathetic answer, he backhanded me across the side of my face, making me whine yet again.

After a minute or two, he typed something and sent it away. He stayed, waiting for the answer. He soon became tired and left, leaving the phone for me to see and me without tape on my texted back as soon as he left.

H: I know that you aren't okay. I'm trying my best to help you.

With a shaky breath, a spoke very softly, keeping as quiet as I could.

"H-hey siri..." The phone turned on and the automatic voice asked what I needed. "T-text Holly.."

"What should I send to her?"

"H-help... he keeps hurting me.. I-I'm sorry..." The robotic voice repeated it and send it away. I payed that Zach or Tish didn't hear me. Luckily, they didn't. I soon heard a knock on the front door, it harsh and hard. Zach opened it, or Tish, I couldn't  
tell.

"Where is she you assholes!? I know she's in here!" Her voice was shaky and loud. Loud enough so I could hear it.

"Alex isn'there. I told you already." Zach spoke, I guess Tish was somewhere else. I wanted to tell but I couldn't risk it. I didn't know where Tish was.

"Then explain this!" I assumed that Holly showed Zach the text message.

"I don't know what that is! I've done nothing to her! She isn't here!"

"Let me see her you dickhead!" I heard her push him to the ground. I heard running steps up the stairs and felt hope. But suddenly a sense of fear rushed over me. Was it her running up? Did Zach push her down? 


	25. Chapter 25

My eyes shot open and I stared around. Where was I? I glanced around, my breathing was fast and shallow.

"Alex, hon. Calm down. Please. You'll hurt yourself." I looked over and saw Holly sitting beside me.

"W-where am I..?! H-how did I get here?!" Holly kept trying to make me relax, her voice quiet and calming.

"You're at the hospital, Honey. I brought you here. You were seriously injured and dehydrated. You needed medical attention." I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why..? What happened..?" I saw Holly's face slightly go pale.

"You don't remember..? You don't know what happened..?!" Suddenly I got a small flashback. Him coming into my room and smacking me across the face. I let out a small yelp. "Hon?! Are you okay..?!"

"W-why did he do that?!" Holly tried to explain but couldn't.

"I don't know Alex... I really don't know why he did that.. All I know is you shouldn't go back.." I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to go back.

"I-I don't ever want to.." Holly smiled slightly, trying to be positive.

All through that day, or those hours, my mind raced through what had happened. I should've never tried to help him. He doesn't deserve help. I had to stay in the hospital for a few days. Maybe it was one but it seemed like forever. Holly stayed with me  
the whole time. Bless her. She and I just talked, drew some stuff, and pretended to be critics while eating the terrible hospital foods. The whole time, I just fell more in love with her.

* * *

"Ready to go home now, Lexi?" That was a new nickname she gave me and I was fine with it. I nodded and pushed myself up, needing help from Holly because my knees. The doctors gave me a crutch to help with balance and some medication I needed to take.

"I've never been more ready to leave. This place brings back bad memories." She helped me as we walked out the door and into her car.

"I totally understand. Now, I need to make sure you only take the amount of pills you need, okay?" Nodding, I buckled my seatbelt and put the crutch beside me. "You have to promise me. I can't lose you."

"I promise that I won't take more pill than I need. Only two a day."

"Thank you, Alex. Means a lot." I smiled slightly as she started the car and headed home. I was so excited to finally get home. I waited so long.

Finally we got home. Holly helped me get out of the car and into the place we both called our house. She picked me up and laid me down on the bed. She put the crutch so it was leaning against the wall, close enough for me to be able to grab it if I needed  
to.

"I should sleep on the couch tonight. I don't want to hurt you more than you already are." I softly whimpered.

"But Holly.."

"I know, Alex but you need to heal. It'll be best for you. I promise."

"Okay... okay.. fine.." I saw how sad she was but she meant well. She wanted to best for me.

"Goodnight Alex." She walked over and softly kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Holly." She left and closed the door. I heard her set up the couch bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. After quite a long time, I finally did fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter gets a little more... Mature. You havebeen warned.

* * *

I woke up, panting and sweating pretty bad. All night I just had flashbacks to being stuck at Zach's house. I promised myself that I would never, ever go back. My phone dinged beside me on the table. I checked the time first and it was only 4:00 in the  
/morning. Sighing, I checked the texts. All from Zach, great.

Z- Look, Alex I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done it. I'm terrible.

Z- Alex please. Tish told me to do it. I want you back.

Z- I'll dump Tish. I shouldn't of hurt you.

He was a lying dick. I put my phone down and tried to fall back asleep. I couldn't. What if he was telling the truth? What if he did need me? Stop Alex, I thought, he's no good, don't fall for it. My thoughts were right. I shouldn't trust him anymore.  
/I wanted to trust him though. He was my best friend. He was there when I needed him but he threw that all away. I never wanted to see his stupid face ever again. I couldn't believe I ever even started to crush on him. I was so stupid.

I must've fallen asleep because I opened my eyes and it was around 10:00. I pushed myself up into a sit and yawned. It was an alright time to get up. I checked my phone again and it was just messages from Zach. But one was from a weird number. I didn't  
/pay attention to it and blocked Zach's number. Also, I blocked the weird number I didn't know. Holly walked into the room and noticed me awake.

"Goodmorning, hon." She sat on the edge of thebed and kissed my forehead. "How was your night?"

"Goodmorning to you, too. I guess it was alright. Everything still kind of hurts. Zach was also texting me but I just blocked him. It was annoying."

"Good for you!" Holly smiled. "He was toxic. Anyways, do you want me to get you your pills?" I nodded and she went to the bathroom to get them. I took them with water and spoke.

"I got this random text from a number,too." I showed her the message and the number. "I blocked them as well."

"That's probably a good idea because I don't know who that was." I smiled slightly and yawned again.

"Holly?~" Holly's face got a little red.

"Yes, Alex?"

"I want to do something today. Something fun."

"But you still need to heal."

"But Holly!"

"Fine. We should rent a movie."

"Or binge watch a show!" I added, liking these ideas. "We could have a movie night!"

"More like a movie day, hon."

"Yeah!" I smiled wide and reached for my crutch. I grabbed it and stood up shakily. Holly helped me but she set me down on the couchbed thing. I settled in and patted my lap for Otto. He hopped right up. Holly went to a cabinet of movies and looked  
/through them.

"What do you want to watch? Any ideas in mind?"

"I dunno but I love animation!" Holly smiled and pulled out a few dvds. Before she got to speak I added to my statement. "Don't tell me them either! Just play them!"

"Okay. Okay." She put one in and sat back with me. Carefully, she leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. I let her do so.

We were about 2movies in and it was around, 2:00ish. Holly had also been getting texts from Zach but she just ignored them. We were eating popcorn and enjoying the time. I hadn't seen a movie in forever and this was great. I remembered some of the  
/Disney movies from my childhood. Holly and I were just so happy.

More movies were watched and it was around 8:00 at night. We ordered pizza and still waswatching movies. Holly was now sitting between my legs, my arms wrapped around her. Holly spoke with a certain tone in her voice I never heard before.

"Alex~ I'm still hungry~"

"I can order some more if you want. I have no problem with that." Before I knew it, she was up on her kneesand facing me. My face was already so red. She kissed me, and kissed me hard. I kissed back but I wasn't very good at it. After kissing fora  
bit, she looked to me like she was asking for permission. "Holly, want do you wa-.." I was cut off as she moved her head to my neck and bit down. It caused a soft moan to escape my lips. I couldn't believe it, but I loved it so much. With everybite,  
I moaned more, I moaned louder. I could tell Holly loved the sounds I made, she would but harder to make me scream. Holly eventually came to stop, kissing where she bit down. She lifted her head and looked to me.

"I love you Alex~"

"I love you too, Holly"


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up, the tv still on and Holly sleeping with her legs wrapped around my waist. God, I loved her so much. She stayed asleep, her head resting on my shoulder and her arms draped on my shoulders as well. I softly ran my fingers through her hair. At  
the time, I didn't notice the hickeys on my neck. I looked at the clock, it about 8:00 am. I knew I needed my medicine but it could wait, right? I soon did fall back asleep, though.

I woke up, once again, and Holly was not in my arms. I looked around, in slightly fear, but saw she was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. I pushed myself up and somehow made my way to the bathroom. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist,  
putting my chin on her shoulder.

"Morning, sunshine~" I spoke with that flirtiness in my voice.

"Well look who's finally up." Holly smiled and jokes around with me.

"Hey! I woke up at like eight but fell back asleep!" Holly laughed lightly.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down, hon. Take your medicine." I opened my mouth and she put the pills in. I just swallowed them dry. I smirked and pulled her closer to me.

"Last night was fun~"

"It sure was, you noisy girl." I blushed slightly but closed my eyes and rested on her. "Oh, and sorry for the marks." I opened my eyes again.

"Marks?!"

"Yeah. ." I lifted my head up and saw them scattered across my neck.

"Hhhooolllllllllyyyyy! Why did you ruin my perfect skin!?" Holly chuckled.

"Oh my god. They'll go away after a bit." I whimpered.

"Holly! Come on..! We were going to go out today..!"

"I can use makeup on it, or we could just leave it."

"I don't like makeup!"

"I have a big sweatshirt you can wear. It'll probably cover it."

"Ooooo! I would love that. Gimme it."

"I literally can't." I let go of her and she walked off to her room. She grabbed a huge sweatshirt and I took it and put it on. I loved it.

"Ahhh! It smells like you!" I hugged myself tightly and she smiled. "I love it!"

"I probably won't be getting that back, will I?"

"You are correct. This is mine now." Holly laughed at me but quickly got changed.

"So where do you want to go anyway?" I didn't need to change because the sweatshirt was so big.

"Maybe like the store or something. I really would want to talk to Zach but I can't.." Holly frowned a bit but smiled again.

"We should totally go out to lunch and then like the pet store."

"That would be awesome!"

* * *

Lunch was delicious. Holly paid but I fought a bit because I wanted to be nice. Soon, we did get to the store and I picked up dog food for Otto. We wandered around a bit though, having the dog food in the cart, and stopped to see every animal we came  
across. Holly spent all the time with the cats and looked to me.

"We should get a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yeah. But like we should go to an adoption place."

"I love cats but we have Otto already."

"But I also want a kitty!" I smiled and wanted a cat secretly as well.

"Guess we should buy at stuff then." I saw Holly's face brighten up and we wandered through the aisles,picking up things along the way.

"I want to get an older cat. Not a kitten." I nodded and finally brought the cart to the checkout and bought everything.

* * *

We pulled up to the adoption place. It was someone's house who had cats withdisabilies and older cats. Holly instantly fell in love with a rag doll cat who was not only blind, but was 10 years old. The woman told us all we needed to know and  
that we would have to get the cat introduced to everything. Holly held the carrier and we thanked the woman. We walked to the car and I held the carrier close to me, talking to the cat. Holly was so excited.

"What should her name be?!"

"Well you picked her out. What was her name before?"

"It was Amber."

"Maybe we should keep it so we can call her and lead her around." I smiled as I spoke.

"That's a good idea! Amber?" The cat looked in Holly's direction, bumbinginto the side of the small, plastic carrier.

"Awww!" I pet her softly with my finger.

"I love her!"

"Me too."


	28. Chapter 28

We got home with Amber and basically baby proofed the house. We put the couch bed up so it'll be consistent and made sure there wasn't anything loose in the way. We opened the cage and let her wander around, calling her name if she got to close to something.  
Otto sniffed at her and was super confused. Amber soon noticed he was there and sniffed around. Otto was scared and his tail was straight up.

"It's okay, Otto. She's be here for a while. Her name is Amber and she's blind. It would be nice if you would help her out." I talked to Otto, knowing he wouldn't listen to me, but he did. Otto sat down in front of her and let Amber sniff him. He was  
so calm with her. He then lead her around the house, making small noises as he did so she knew where he was.

"Awww!" Holly smiled at them.

"I never knew Otto was so kind. They're so cute together." Holly smiled when I finished.

"It's good that they are so good together." I smiled.

"I love Amber already. Thank you for letting me get her."

"Of course, Hon. I have a pet and you deserve one too." She smiled at me.

Holly and I watched Tv for a bit but then I noticed that Otto and Amber weren't in the room with us.

"They're probably on the bed." Holly said to me, trying to comfort me. I got up to check and I couldn't control myself.

"Awwww!" Holly followed me and saw them. Otto was wrapped around Amber, themsleeping together."They're so cute!"

"They are!" Before the two of them woke up, we left and sat back down on the couch. It was quiet for a bit but I spoke again. "I really do want to visit Zach again.. He said he was sorry.. I'm really starting to miss him..."

"Alex. He did terrible things to you. I understand that you miss him but you can't let him do stuff like that to you again. What if he does it again?" I stopped before replying.

"I-I know that he might do it again but I feel so bad.. I just want to see what he says.."

"Please, I can't have that happen to you again. Even if I'm there im be so scared. Please don't risk it again." I sat there for a minute, my eyes starting to tear up. I quickly rubbed them away.

* * *

It had been a day or two and we kept watching Amber and Otto, shipping it harder and harder. Otto helped her out so much, guidingher around the house. I hadn't talked much and Holly noticed.

"Hon. Are you alright? You've been quiet." I sat in bed, petting Amber's head. I was silent still. "Really.. If something is wrong tell me.. Is this about Zach?" I was still silent and she sat next to me. "Alex. I'm so worried.. Just please say something..."  
I saw her eyes tear up and she stood up again. "F-Fine..." Before I could speak, she left the bedroom, and left the house. She had left me.

"H-Holly..." I stared at the bed room doorway. I immediately pulled out my phone and texted her.

A- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just please don't leave me. I need you. I should've told you what was wrong. Please come back.

No response. I waited a bit, no response still. Tears formed in my eyes and I let myself cry. Neither Otto or Amber could make me feel better. I curled upright on the bed and just cried my heart out. I needed her and I just let her leave like that. I  
was so stupid and I lost the one I loved. I know I couldn't give up though. If she was gone, I still had to keep living for her. Standing slowly, I stared at the door and couldn't waste anymore time. I ran to the door and shut it behind me. I ran  
down the street and saw her walking.

"HOLLY PLEASE IM SORRY" I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I was upset..." She stood still for a moment but hugged back tightly.

"I-I shouldn't of left.. I-I scared you..." We held each other tightly for a while. Neither of us wanting to let go. Holly was the one to pull away but she pulled me in and kissed me softly but quickly. "I'm so sorry Alex... I-I won't leave anymore...  
I-I promise..."


	29. Chapter 29

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Sun pushed its way through the curtains, nearly blinding me. I yawned,slowly pushingmyself up andoff the bed. Standing shakily, I made my way to the bathroom for my pills. I took only the  
amount I needed and stretched in the mirror. It was strange. I was staring back at myself. I seemed like a different person. Not even a year ago, I was in my mom's house. I woke up to the smell of smoke. I would slit my wrists and no one would notice.  
Now everything was different. I was happy, I was in love, I was okay. Well, for the most part I was. I smiled proudly at myself in the mirror. This is who I was meant to be. I was so distracted with my thoughts it didn't notice Holly walk in and stand  
next to me.

"What are you so happy about?" I jumped slightly at her words.

"I'm just so proud of myself. I've come so far.." Holly smiled at my words, looking at my reflection. She softly put her arm on my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Well I'm proud of you.." I smiledand blushed slightly.

"Thank you love.." I heard a purrat our feet and felt Amber's tail rub across my legs.

"Look who's hungry..!" Holly kneeled to the ground and rubbed Amber's head. Otto sat in the doorway, watching us to make sure we didn't hurt her. I leaned down and let her as well. I walked out of the bathroom and put food in both Otto and Amber's bowls.  
They soon ran over and started to eat. I made my way to the couch and sat down. Holly soon joined me.

"I've got to go to work later. I'll be home late. Please don't do anything I wouldn't do." I laughed lightly at her final statement.

"I'll be okay. I promise you. How late are you talking about?"

"Maybe like 10:00ish. I'm so sorry about that, dear."

"Don't be sorry. I've got to shave my legs anyway and touch up on my hair." Holly giggled slightly.

"I don't have to leave until like 3:00, dude. Calm down." I ran my fingers though my hair and already had an idea on how to cut my hair.

It was soon 2:55 and Holly had left. I was already in the bathroom and ready. I had the scissors and an electric shaver for my new style.

"Okay. Easy now Alexandra.." I tied my hair up on the sides and one on the top. I made sure the sides were even and quickly cut the small pony tails off. I also made one in the back I cut off so the longest bit was on the top of my head. I turned on the  
razor and went over the shorter areas. I looked at myself and quickly cleaned the hair up.

"Looking sharp, miss." I used a different voice for that and changed back to my normal one. "Well thank you." I moved my hair on the top to one side and stared at myself. "Now it's time to get a big change." With that, I was already out the door with  
my money to buy hair dye.

The store was pretty empty for the time of day it was. I got a real hair dye and some bleach so itwould look nice. I wandered around the store for a bit and got some stuff for nice dinner I could make for Holly. It being justsome chicken and  
some stuff for salad. I, of course, went through the self checkout because I didn't want to talk to anyone and walked home.

I had no clue how to dye my hair, anything for that matter, but I put on the gloves and read the directions.

"You got this, dude. You can do it!" I spoke to myself and got everything read. I putthe color developer, it smelled like bleach, in my hair and waited. I soon showered and looked at myself. "No turning back now.." I put the color on the brush thing  
and put it in my hair. I soon got tired of using that stupid, plastic brush so I just used my hands to rub it in. God, it stung and stunk. I screamed for a bit as I waited to wash it out.

I walked out of the shower and rubbed my hair with the towel, not looking at it yet. Brushing my hair off, water fell into my shoulder and I tried to dry my hair getagain. I finally decided to search through the bathroomand found a hairdryer.  
I used a brush and dried it off finally. Putting everything down, I slowly looked at my reflection.

"Holy fuck, I look great!" I ran my fingers through my hair, it still pretty long. It looked wonderful already but I tied it up in what seemed like a man bun. It looked absolutely perfect. Turning on my phone, I checked the time. It was only about dinner  
so I cleaned up the hair in the bathroom and threw it away. Holly would flip.

I sat on the couchuntil like 8:00 and then started to cook dinner for Holly. It was still a bit early but I was inexperienced.

I put the chicken on a pan, dressing it with spices and thingsto make it good. I was pretty proud of it by the time I put it in the oven. I cut up some cucumbers and stuff for the salad, cleaning everything off as well. As the chicken was cooking  
and the salad was doing whatever salad does, I set the table to make it look all nice. I yawned but I needed to stay up for her. The time was now about 9:55 and I played everything nice. I satdown at the table and waited.

"Hon, I'm ba-.." She saw me sitting at the table, a candlelit dinner in front of me, my hair all crazy now. "Oh wow?! For me?!"

"Of course. Come take a seat." She rushed over and sat in the seat across from me.

"Oh my goodness! Your hair! It's incredible!" I smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. Holly took a bite of the chicken. "This is amazing! You made this yourself?"

"I sure did, dear. I glad you love it.."

Dinner was everything I wanted. We ate and talked about our days, how everything was, and just how much we needed each other. It was perfect. The night ended perfectly as well. Holly and I laid on the couch. I had my head on her lap as we watched Tv.  
She softly ran her fingers through my hair, the small bun taken out.I slowly felt drowsiness take over me and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I sat on the couch with Amber in my lap, Otto sitting beside me, watching. Holly left for work again and I knew I couldn't do anything else dramaticto my hair. The TV shows were boring. I eventually ended on a cooking show. It was one of those competitive  
shows. All fake action. A wave of guilt nearly drownedme. I remembered that Zach had loved these shows and tried to cook for his girlfriend. My eyes welled with tears and I quickly rubbed them into my palm.

"Not now, Alex.. He did terrible things to you.. He's nothing now but a traitor... He doesn't care about you.." Amber lifted her head and I rubbed it softly, making her fall back asleep. I softly picked her up and set her down on the couch. Quickly, I  
changed and put on the sweatshirt. A pocketknife fell from the large pocket. I shoved it back in and walked to the door, putting my hand on the doorknob.

"You aren't doing this, right..?" I turned the knoband stepped outside. "Wrong."

I held the small, compact knife in my hand, it still in my pocket,as I walked down the street. I couldn't believe I was doing it. What was I doing?! What if it turned bad again?! I slowly approached the house. Thoughts raced in my head as I knocked  
on the large,wooden door. There was no response for a minute and I stepped away, starting to run back.

"Alex, wait!" The voice made me stop in my tracks. It was actually pained. Truely suffering. I turned sharply back and saw Zach standing in the doorway.

"Why should I?! Why?! After all you did why should I came back?!" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I was never good with emotions. Zach softly shut the door and stepped out, slowly walking to me.

"I just listened to what Tish said! I thought she was right! I thought she knew best..! I-I was wrong..." I felt bad but I thought this was another act.

"Y-you broke me, Zachary...! I-I don't care if it was her.. You still did it!" I saw the look in his eyes turn hopeless.

"F-fine, Alex... L-Leave... D-Don't come back...!" I stared at him as he stood ten feet in frontof me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was right. Tears traced along the trail on my cheeks but explored down my chin to my neck. I knew  
he was hurt. He was hurting very bad. But I was stupid. I didn't know who to trust anymore. I ran forward, without thinking, and hugged him tightly. He hesitated but he hugged back even tighter.

"I-I'm so sorry.. I-I'm sorry..." My voice broke as I spoke. He just held me, not moving backward or not pulling anything.

"D-don't apologize... I'm the one that should be sorry... I was not myself.. Tish is really gone now... it's just me again..." I cried harder into his shoulder, having heard the deep suffering in his voice. I knew this was all my fault. If I just livedon  
the streets, none of this would happen. If I just killed myself like I planned, none of this would even be a thought.

After a minute,Zach pulled away and put his hand on my shoulder, rubbing my tears with the other.

"Its going to be okay, Alexandra... I promise that.." Zach rubbed his own tears after rubbing mine.

"T-thank you Zach... T-Thank you so much..."

"Now, you better get home.. I don't want Holly worrying about you too much." I knew she was still at work but I understand what he meant. I nodded and we said our goodbyes. I walked home in silence, my arms softly swaying at my sides. I didn't notice  
the pocket knife I left on the ground as I walked. Zach had picked it up for me and brought it inside, keeping it until I came back to get it.

I got home and shut the door behind me.

"Oh my goodness! Where have you been?!" I jumped and looked at her. She had just gotten home.

"I went out for a walk. I didn't know you would be home this early so I didn't write a note." I lied like it was nothing. I didn't want to but I knew I had to.

"You scared me! I tried texting you!" I pulled my phone from my pant pocket and checked it. I showed her the empty lock screen.

"Didn't send." She looked so mad and sat on the couch, her legs crossed. "Okay, miss cranky pants, I'm going to change from this sweatshirt." Another lie as I walked into the bedroom. I threw my arms in my pockets and didn't feel the pocket knife. Panic  
spread through my body. Where is it?! My mind raced and I took it off, searching every small nook and cranny. It was nowhere. Where did it go!? Oh god, what if Zach found it?! What if I left it on the sidewalk!? I fell into the bed, my face in my  
hands, screaming silently into them.


	31. Chapter 31

Iwas panicking but I needed to calm down before I went back with Holly. I quickly changed to make it seem like everything was alright and nothing went wrong. Slowly, I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You doing alright?" Holly knew I was freaking out a bit.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just worried a bit." We watched TV for a bit but I spoke again. "I was thinking about getting a job at the coffee shop down the road." Holly smiled.

"That would be cool! It's a nice place to start!" She was so positive all the time. I loved that.

"Do you think my scars will change my chances..?" Her smile faded slightly.

"I think it'll be fine. If they need jobs, they won't care about them." I hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

* * *

God, I was so worried. I had my hair back in a small man-bun, not like a normal woman bun. I wore a button down, dark blue shirt with small embroidered birds on it. This coffee shop was pretty calm. You could wear whatever you wanted but you had to  
have the name tag. Didn't seem that safe but I liked that.

I think the interview went nice and before I went home, I stopped at Zach's. I knocked on the door and he answered.

"Hey.. Um.."

"Do you want the knife back? You dropped it yesterday."

"Yeah.. Please..." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out, putting it in my hand. He then just closed the door on me. I was a bit shocked but it put it into my pant pocket and headed home.

I shoved it into the drawer, it under my clothes. Holly was still away at work and I just sat on the couch for a bit. Otto sat next to me on the couch and Amber laid next to him. I smiled softly at them but then got up. I put the top of my hair down and  
brushed my hair out in the bathroom. Yawning, I crawled into bed, even though it was just noon, and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Holly laying next to me. I looked to the clock beside the bed and it was 12:43 pm. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I just stared at the ceiling. Slowly and carefully, I got out of bed, making sure Holly would  
continue to sleep, and went to the living room. I turned the tv on and stared at the bright screen.

Time kind of withered away and when I looked back at the time, it was 5:00 am.

"Jesus.." I wasn't tired at all. I was still wide awake. I checked my phone and I had a new email. Opening it, I saw it was from the coffee shop and that I got the job. I smiled and it said I started 6:00 to 11:00 tomorrow. It would be fun to get a few  
extra bucks to help because Holly always used to pay for everything. It wouldn't be much but I hope it'll help.

"Hon... what are you doing..?" Holly rubbed her eyes and stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Oh. I couldn't sleep so I came out here.." She slowlymade her way to the couch and put her head on my shoulder. "Oh, Holly."

"Yes...?"

"I got an email that I got the coffee shop job. I start tomorrow at 6:00"

"Oh, that's good..!" I smiled at her excitement. I knew it wasn't as much as her normal excitement but she was tired.

"You can go back to bed, Holly."

"No.. No... I'm good..." I shrugged and put my arm around her.

* * *

I walked down the road, my phone in my back jean pocket. I wore a button down plaid. It was too hot for flannels. I got inside and the manager introduced me to everybody. I got my name tag and was really happy and excited. A boy, about my age, helped  
me get everything in check. He assisted me with making coffees and getting me good with thecash register.

"Thanks, Kev."

"You're welcome Alex." He pat me on my back and kept helping me throughout the day.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the next day and I was back at work. My hair was tied up in that small bun and Kevin was beside me. He still assisted me a bit as the day progressed and I was so thankful that he took his time to help me.

"This place is pretty empty during the day.."

"Well, its Tuesday afternoon. There normally isn't loads of business." Kevin spoke to me as he finished up someone's order.

"I find it weird that it's just us two though. I mean, I just started."

"It's normally only two to three people working here everyday."

"I'll be here quite a lot though. Trying to get my girlfriend and I some moremoney.." Kevin smiled at me.

"It'll be nice to get some extra help. I mean this job doesn't pay wonders but it'll be some nice help." I smiled back at him once he finished.

"How long have you been working here?"

"About a year. It's a very nice place to work. I would say they aren't paying me to say that but I get paid since I work here." We both laughed for a minute. There was no customers for now and we were just there alone. After our laughing, I questionedyet  
again.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Well.. I'll be there in the morning but not toward the afternoon. You might be the only one working. Don't worry though, Wednesdaysare pretty empty."

"Oh, alright." Worry showed in my voice anyway and Kevin heard it. He pat my back softly.

"You'll be okay, Alex. If anything bad happens you can call me." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Kev."

* * *

I walked back to the place I called home and fellonto the couch.

"Have a nice day at work?" Holly asked me as she walked from the bathroom.

"Bllleeehhhh"

"I thought you loved it!"

"I do..! It's just... BLEH!" Holly laughed a bit and sat down on the couch.

"I understand, hon. I really do."

* * *

The day before went by so fast and I was back to the coffee shop. I gave Kevin a hug as he got ready to leave.

"In the gayest way possible, I'm going to miss you so much. You've been such a help to me."

"Alex, I'm going for the day. It'll be like half a day."

"I know.. but like you're like my best friend now."

"Awww. That's makes me feel wonderful. Thank you." He softly backed away from the hug and I smiled at him.

"We totally need to hang out and you need to meet Holly."

"I totally do. Welp, I'll probably see you tomorrow, Alex." He waved and left though the back door. I waved back before he exited and smiled. I knew that it would be lonely, for I was the only one there.

Through the day there were only a few people, about three. But as my shift was just about to end, a younger man, seeming a bit older than me, walking in. He ordered a large coffee, it the most generic order I got that day.

"That'll be 2.29 please." I put the coffee on the counter for him. I was wearing a button down that day, it was blackwith small stars embroideredinto it.I had my hair up again. He handed me a five and I to return the change.

"A pretty lady like you can keep the change." I felt my face grow a small bit of red from the compliment because I was never good with people being nice.

"Sir, are you sure? It's about $2.79.."

"Yes I'm sure. A beautiful woman like you certainly deserves it." I softly put the money in thetip jar, since I was thinking of splitting it with Kevin for all this help.

"Well thank you sir.." He smiled and grabbed his coffee. He took a piece of paper from his pocket, it his number, and slid it across the counter to me.

"Call me sometime~" He winked but didn't go anywhere yet.

"O-oh.. I have a girlfriend.. I can't accept it.." I tried to slide it back but he grabbed my wrist.

"I said call me sometime." His voice was harsh and he didn't let go of my dropped the paper behind the counter, it looking like I put it into my pant pocket.

"T-thank you sir..."

"Have a nice day, sweetheart." He walked out. I was totally freaked out and quickly closed up so no one else came. I quickly packed up and left for the day.


End file.
